Emma
by H. Morgan
Summary: Brian has just become the single father of his daughter Emma after his ex Justin gave birth and disappeared. Brian calls upon Cynthia and Mother Taylor for help. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Brian has just become the single father of his daughter Emma after his ex Justin gave birth and disappeared. Brian calls upon Cynthia and Mother Taylor for help.  
**Categories:** AU, Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael. Hurt/comfort, Mpreg.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Queer as Folk_ or it's characters. No money, just fun.  
**Notes:** 3 chapters and already complete.

* * *

I look down at the little pink bundle in my arms and smile. I can see the soft wisps of blond hair under the little cap on top of the baby's head. My baby girl, Emma Christine Kinney. I never thought I would have another child other then Gus. But when I got the call from the hospital in New York about my daughter, I knew it was all about to change. Of course, I was confused and thought maybe they had the wrong Brian Kinney but then the nurse that was talking with me, Nurse Kelley said that a Justin Taylor had been in the hospital for two months and went into labor just three days ago and gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She also told me that last night, Justin had disappeared from the hospital and the only reason they knew to call me was because he had left one of my Kinnetic business cards in his hospital room. They had called as soon as it was late enough in the morning, which was good timing because I had just walked into the office.

I had always thought it was odd that Justin never came to Pittsburgh to visit in the seven months he was in New York. He also never allowed anyone to come and visit him in New York, but then again, how could any of us when he never gave us his address. None of us knew were he lived. We had his cell phone number and a P.O. Box to send him things and that was all. Nobody questioned it, at least not out loud. There was a part of me that wanted to drive up to New York and find him, but there wasn't much for me to go on to even find him.

When I found out that the last two months he has been in the hospital, I started the wonder why and the nurse had told me that she would explain everything to me once I got to the hospital to pick up my daughter. I told her I would be there soon and enlisted Cynthia to come with me. I left Ted to hold down the fort for Kinnetic until Cynthia and I could return. He didn't know what was going on and I wanted to keep it that way until I knew for sure what was happening. And for that fact, I didn't call anyone else in the family and tell them about Justin being in the hospital for the last two months or for the fact that he was now a possible missing persons.

Cynthia and I both returned home to pack for a night or two before she came and picked me up in her car. When we were leaving Kinnetic I was telling her we were going to be flying to New York but she stopped me and told me it would be better to drive if we were bringing a newborn back with us. I agreed and then she told me her car would be better then my Corvette and I instantly agreed with her so she ended up picking me up and driving us to New York with only two stopped for food and bathroom breaks. On the way, I ended up calling an old friend of mine that would be able to find Justin's apartment for me quickly. Why I never used him before, I don't know. Maybe I never thought something like this would happen.

We were in New York and heading for the hospital in no time at all. When we find the hospital, Cynthia drops me off at the front doors and goes to find a parking space. I head inside, not waiting for her and head for the nurse's station to ask where the nursery was located. Once I had the information I texted Cynthia as I headed for the elevators. It's not long before I find the nursery and peer through the window at all the newborns. Looking around, my eyes quickly scan over the names on the side of each portable crib until they stop on the one that said 'Emma Kinney' and I knew instantly that she was mine.

"May I help you, sir?"

I look up at a young nurse standing to my right. She was wearing pink scrubs with what looked like panda bears on them. Her honey colored hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was smiling at me. I smiled back and nodded.

"I was called this morning about my daughter being left here. Um..."

Something seemed to click for the young nurse, "Oh, are you talking about Emma Kinney? The little girl that Justin Taylor left?"

I nod again and swallow the lump in my throat before I speak again, "Yeah, I'm Brian Kinney. Justin's partner."

The nurse seemed to frown as she said, "Mr. Kinney, it's nice to meet you. I'm Nurse Kelley, the one that called you this morning."

"Oh."

Just then Cynthia walks up behind me and stops. Nurse Kelley looks between us before turning back to me and smiling again.

"Why don't I get your daughter, I'm sure you'd like to hold her." She said and added, "And then I'll call Dr. Channing and Margaret Tate. Dr. Channing was Mr. Taylor's OB/GYN."

"And who is Margaret Tate?" Cynthia asks, seeing that I am going into some sort of shock.

"Ms. Tate was Mr. Taylor's therapist." Nurse Kelley replied, "He has been here the last two months and being treated by her."

"Therapist?" I am so confused, "Why did he need a therapist and why was he in the hospital for two months?"

"Ms. Tate and Dr. Channing will be able to answer any questions you have, Mr. Kinney."

The nurse walks around us and into the nursery. I watch as she maneuvers through the portable cribs until she has reached Emma. She carefully picks her up in her arms before she makes her way back out to Cynthia and I. I slowly take the baby from the nurse, freaking out that I am going to drop her. It's not the first time I've held a baby, I mean I use to hold Gus all the time and I've held little Jenny Rebecca a few times as well. I look down at her just as her eyes open and I can't believe how blue they are. They are more blue then Justin's if that is even possible. Cynthia and I were then ushered into an empty room which I quickly noticed was a staff room. We sat down at a table and the nurse left to go and call the doctor and the therapist so I could get my questions answered.

It's not long before two other women walk into the room. One in a white lab coat and looks much older with glasses. The other was younger looking, but not much younger then Cynthia and I and she was wearing a nice dress suit. I had handed over Emma to Cynthia so I could stand and shake both women's hands before we all sat back down again. The doctor and therapist across from Cynthia and I. Cynthia also introduced herself to the both of them.

"Mr. Kinney, I am sure you have many questions about your daughter and Mr. Taylor." Dr. Channing smiled at me, "But first I would like to say congratulations on your daughter. She is a healthy 6 pounds, 12 ounces and was 21 inches."

I nod, looking over at my daughter once more before turning my attention back to the doctors, "Why was Justin here for the last two months?"

"Justin has been my patient since he found out he was pregnant over six months ago. He would come in every other week for a check-up and once a month for an ultrasound." Dr. Channing started, "About three months into everything, I started to notice that Justin was looking more and more depressed. I suggested he talk to a therapist because it was adding stress to his body and was not good for him or the baby."

"Wait, I'm confused. I talked to him on the phone almost daily, he never sounded depressed." I tell them.

Dr. Tate nods, "It's normal for some depressed patients to pretend like nothing is wrong. Over the phone, they are able to act like they are fine but inside they are not."

"So he was pretending nothing was wrong because he didn't want any of his family and friends to know there was something wrong."

"Correct." Dr. Tate replied, "After Dr. Channing discovered that Justin was depressed and thought he should talk with someone, Justin agreed but never saute out help. Another month passed before Dr. Channing admitted Justin to the hospital after he had collapsed."

"He wasn't taking care of himself." Dr. Channing added, "I admitted him and got Dr. Tate to get him to talk. Help him through the depression."

"It was much worse then I had first thought his depression was." Dr. Tate added

"Worse how?" Cynthia asks, looking up from Emma.

"I was afraid he was becoming suicidal and because he was pregnant, we had to be extra careful."

"Suicidal?" I gasp, "No. Sunshine would never try and kill himself, let alone hurt his unborn child."

"I was able to help him through some things." Dr. Tate told us.

"Was it working?" Cynthia asked

Dr. Tate nodded, "It seemed to be and then three days ago Justin went into labor with Emma."

"She was delivered without eight hours and he named her." Dr. Channing said, "But he refused to look at her or hold her."

"He refused to hold his own daughter?" I ask.

Dr. Channing nodded, "Yes. He was here for three days recovering but last night when a nurse came in to check on him, he was gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"He had just left. We checked with security and saw that he just walked out, got in a cab and left." Dr. Channing replied, "All that was left in his room was your business card on the bed."

"How did you know Brian was her father?" Cynthia asked

"Justin has already filled out most of the birth certificate and he wrote in Mr. Kinney's name as the other father." Dr. Channing told us, "But we would like to do a DNA test just to be sure."

"Of course." I nod, but I already know that Emma is my daughter.

"Do you have any idea where Justin could be?" Dr. Tate asked us.

I shake my head, "If I knew, I'd already have him by my side."

We talked with the doctors for a few more minutes and Dr. Channing had my blood drawn before she was paged and Dr. Tate had another patient she had to see. Nurse Kelley then returned to the room with a bag of diapers and formula and bottles for us and a car seat for Emma. Cynthia helped me get Emma into the car seat while I filled out anything else I needed to so I am able to take Emma home. We then had to wait for the test results to come back but as soon as that happened, we were able to leave with Emma.

Once that was done, we were on our way out of the hospital and just as we were getting Emma into the car, my phone rang. It was the guy I called about getting Justin's address. He gave me the address and then we were on our way. When we reached the apartment building, I was a little surprised to see that it was so nice looking. We all knew the apartment he had rented when he first moved to New York was not that great because he had refused to let me pay for it. He had told us about three weeks in that he had found a different place and had moved and that was when he refused to give us the address. I knew something was up then and I know I should have done something about it but I didn't. But I can't dwell on the past, I just need to be able to find Justin and fix whatever has happened.

We soon find the apartment number on the third floor of the building and knock. Cynthia is holding the diaper bag on her shoulder and the car seat with Emma in her hand. Emma had fallen asleep on the drive over. I was about to knock again when suddenly the door swung open and a young girl with reddish hair and glasses was staring back at us.

"Sorry, I guess we got the wrong apartment..." I start to say but am cut off.

"Brian Kinney?" The girl asks.

I nod but don't say anything and the girl just smiles sadly.

"I'm September Johnson. A friend of Justin's from Saint James." The girl quickly said, "You don't have the wrong apartment. Justin has been living here, come on in."

The girl, September, stepped aside and let Cynthia and I inside. She then looked down at the baby in the car seat and then back up at me.

"Is this...?" She pointed to Emma, "Justin's daughter?"

"Yes. Her name is Emma." I tell her, "Um, you wouldn't happen to know where Justin is right now would you?"

September frowned as she closed the door, "I haven't seen him in about a week since the last time I visited him at the hospital and I haven't heard from him in two days. Why?" She looked between Cynthia and me, "Is he okay? What happened?"

"That's what we're trying to find out." Cynthia spoke up, "It seems Justin had Emma a few days ago, then last night he disappeared from the hospital and nobody has seen or heard from him since."

"Oh, I didn't think his depression was that bad." September then gasped, "I'm sorry, would either of you like something to drink? Have a seat."

Cynthia sat the car seat on the coffee table and turned to September, "A water is fine."

"I'm good, thanks." I say, sitting down on the couch.

"He'll have a water as well." Cynthia sat down next to me.

September left and returned a few minutes later with three bottles of water. She handed one to each of us as she sat in the chair across from us. I opened my bottle and drank down about half of it before screwing the cap back on.

"When did Justin come to live with you?" I ask her.

"Oh, maybe a month after he moved to New York. I was talking with Daphne about needing a roommate to help pay for the rent and I guess she talked with Justin about it because then I was getting a call from him. It was settled and a week later, he moved in."

"Do you know if he knew he was pregnant by then?"

September shook her head, "No, it was another two or three weeks until he found out."

"He never told us where he was living after he had moved." I frown.

"He had told me he didn't want anyone to know he had been kicked out of the art program he was here for."

"what?" My head snaps up and my voice was a little louder then I intended because suddenly Emma was awake and starting to cry.

I unbuckled her from the seat and pulled her into my arms, careful to hold her head and butt. Cynthia dug around in the bag for some formula before she turned to September.

"May I use your microwave to heat this up for her?"

"Of course." September nodded

Cynthia then left the living room to fix the formula for Emma. Emma had settled down in the arms but she was wide awake now. Minutes later Cynthia had returned, checking the bottle on her wrist before handing it over to me. I started feeding Emma and just watched her but listened to Cynthia and September talking about Justin.

"How bad did Justin seem to you the last time you saw him?" Cynthia asked

"He seemed like he was getting better." September replied, "He was smiling and generally looked happy again. I thought he was finally looking forward to having the baby and getting in contact with Brian."

"He was going to call Brian?"

September nodded, "He said once the baby was born he was going to call Brian and finally tell him and move himself and the baby home to Pittsburgh."

"May I see his room?" I ask after Emma finished and I burped her.

"Sure." September stood

I hand Emma over to Cynthia and follow September down the hall. She stopped at the second door on the right and opened it. She then stepped aside so I could walk in. Looking around, there were things for Emma scattered around the whole room. The walls were covered in sketches that Justin had drawn of me, of the gang, of his family. Baby clothes littered the bed and dresser. A small bassinette stood at the end of the bed while a changing table sat by the dresser. There was a chest of toys as well.

"I helped him go shopping for all this just before he was admitted into the hospital." September spoke behind me, "Once he was admitted he told me to just put everything in his room until he could sort through it all."

I nod, "Would you mind if I take some things for her?"

"Not at all. Take whatever you need. There is a cabinet in the bathroom full of diapers and other bath things and the baby tub is in there too. Then there is a ton of formula in the kitchen."

I turn back to her, "Would you mind helping Cynthia pack up the stuff from the bathroom and kitchen while I work in here?"

"Sure. I'll bring you some boxes for the toys and clothes."

It took us a good two hours to get everything for Emma packed and outside where Cynthia had a trailer that we could hook up to her car delivered. I also had everything remaining of Justin's packed and ready to go because I was detirmed that once I found him, I was bringing him home for good. We packed everything into the trailer and some into the car. While I thanked September for her help and got Emma buckled into the car, Cynthia called Ted and told him we were returning tomorrow. We then set out to find a nice hotel for the rest of the day and the night before we started our drive home in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Brian has just become the single father of his daughter Emma after his ex Justin gave birth and disappeared. Brian calls upon Cynthia and Mother Taylor for help.  
**Categories:** AU, Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael. Hurt/comfort, Mpreg.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Queer as Folk_ or it's characters. No money, just fun.  
**Notes:** This does not count as a new post since this story is already complete as I've said in my story _Nine Months_ that I would not be posting again until Monday. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, it's September... Yes, he was just here... He had Emma with him and he brought that woman that works for him... Yeah, Cynthia... Of course he seemed upset... He's a natural with a baby... Yes, I showed him the room... He actually asked to see it... That's what I was thinking too... He took everything... The room is empty now... It doesn't look like I had a roommate or a baby living here... I don't think so... That Cynthia woman said they would be returning to Pittsburgh tomorrow... Some hotel... They didn't say a name, I don't think they had any idea where they would be staying tonight... Okay, bye."

* * *

It has been a long day and the day is only half over. It's just after three in the afternoon and Cynthia has just checked us into a hotel room. It's a nice enough hotel but nothing she would have booked for me if this was a business trip. We brought up what we knew we would need for Emma for the night like the diaper bag and the bassinet for her to sleep. While Cynthia had been getting us a room, some woman had stopped by me to gush over how cute Emma was. She then thought that Cynthia was Emma's mother and I just didn't have the strength to correct the old woman. It wouldn't matter anyway, it's not like we'll ever see her again once we get back to Pittsburgh. After we were in the room, there was only one bed because this was the last room they had available, we set up the bassinet for Emma. Then Cynthia decided to go out and get us something to eat while I made a few calls. Actually, there was only one call that I needed to make at the moment and that was to Jennifer. It took four rings before Molly was the one to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Molly, it's Brian." I say, sitting down on the edge of the bed, "It's Jenn there?"

"Hey Bri. Yeah, hold on." I then hear Molly yell for Jennifer as she drops the receiver onto the table.

"Brian?" Jennifer picks up the phone a moment later.

"Jennifer." I take a deep breath, "Have you heard from Justin lately?"

"Not in a couple of days, why?"

Great. I have no idea how I am suppose to get her that her son has just given birth and is now missing. I close my eyes for a moment to collect myself before I start talking again.

"Listen, Jenn. I'm in New York."

"You're with Justin?"

"No. Uh, he's missing."

"Missing?" I would hear the panic starting to rise in her voice.

"Yeah. He disappeared from the hospital last night."

"Hospital! What was he doing in the hospital?"

"He's been there for the last two months being treated for depression and um..." I trail off, still not sure if I should be telling Jennifer all this over the phone.

"And what? Brian?"

"He was pregnant. He found out just after moving to New York. My guess is he didn't want anyone to know and that is why he moved and never gave anyone his new address or let us visit or came back to Pittsburgh to visit."

"Pregnant? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I got a call this morning about Justin disappearing from the hospital and leaving the baby."

"He what!?" Jennifer shrieked, "That's not like him."

"I know. But that's what happened."

"Where is the baby? Do I have to come to New York?"

"No. I um. I have her with me. We'll be back in Pittsburgh tomorrow afternoon."

"It's a girl."

"Yeah." I smile, looking over at my sleeping daughter, "Her name is Emma."

I hear Jennifer do a sharp intake.

"Jenn, are you okay?"

"Yes. Brian, were you the one to name her?"

"No. Justin did before he left." I'm starting to get confused now, "Why?"

"Justin never told you about his older sister, did he?"

"No."

There was a moment of silence before Jennifer started talking again.

"Justin had an older sister. Her name was Emma. She was three years older and though the age difference, she and Justin were inseparable. Wherever Emma went, Justin had to go, no matter what or he would throw a tantrum. When Emma started school, Justin cried for hours until she returned. It went on for about a week before he realized she would always return home after a couple of hours. He was sit at the living room window and wait for the bus to pull up before racing out the door to grew her at the end of the drive. Then Justin started school and he was happy to be in the same school as Emma. He even tried to follow her to her class on the first day."

Jennifer and I both give a small laugh before she continues.

"When Justin was about eight and Emma was eleven, I became pregnant with Molly. When I had Molly, Emma and Justin were at home with the neighbors. The next day, Craig was driving them up to the hospital to see me and to meet their new baby sister, but they were hit by a drunk driver who ran a red light." Jennifer sniffed and I knew she was crying now, "Craig and Justin were okay, neither on the side that the truck hit them but Emma didn't make it. Justin was in the hospital for a week with a broken leg. He refused to talk about Emma and whenever we brought her up, he would scream and throw anything within his reach. Every night after we brought him home, we found him in Emma's room, sleeping on her floor by the bed. He didn't like to have Molly around either. It took a while for him to come around to having Molly in the house and then he became really protective of her. He still never spoke of Emma to anyone but Molly. Sometimes I could hear him telling stories of him and Emma to Molly of before she was born."

Jennifer grew silent after that and I swear I could hear two different voices in the background who I figured belonged to Molly and Tucker. I didn't know what to say to that. What was there to say? So I just stayed silent, my eyes fixed on Emma sleeping. I couldn't understand why Justin wouldn't have shared this information with me. I mean, we were together for five years, we pretty much told each other everything. Well, not everything, but I would think something about him having an older sister that died in a car accident would have been something he would have shared with me at some point.

"Brian? Are you still there?" It was Tucker now.

"Yeah." I reply, "Where'd Jenn go?"

"She and Molly are in the living room. Telling you that took a toll on her."

"I bet. Listen, Tucker, I'll be bringing Emma home tomorrow. I'd like for Jenn and Molly to come and meet her at the loft later in the day. Say around five, I'll order us all dinner." I tell him, "You're invited too."

"Sure, we'll be there."

"Bye." I hang up before he can reply, just as Cynthia walks back into the room with some Chinese.

"How did Jennifer take the news?" She asked, setting the food onto the small table.

I sigh and place the receiver back onto the base, "Not good. I guess Justin named the baby after his older sister who died in a car accident when he was younger."

"Wow." Cynthia looked down at Emma, "The name does suit her."

"Yeah." I smiled again as I sat down at the table with Cynthia to eat.

"You know, you should call Lindsay and tell her. She needs to tell Gus before you return with Emma. This way he can meet her and already know she is his little sister like Jenny."

I nod, "Yeah, I know. I think I also need to call Deb and tell her about Justin." I take a bit of the food and think about if I should call anyone else. I decide against it, "I'll call Deb first. I know Lindsay is going to have some sort of fit over this."

I eat a little more food before Emma decides to wake up to be fed and changed again. I warm up a bottle in the microwave in the room before testing it on my arm. I then pick Emma up from the bassinet and cradle her in my arm before sitting back down on the bed, my back resting against the headboard. I pop the nipple of the bottle into Emma's mouth and she starts sucking on it greedily. Moving so I have a free hand but the bottle is still upright for Emma to drink, I grab the phone and dial the diner. Deb answers quickly.

"Liberty Diner."

"Hey Deb, it's me."

"Brian, what's up kiddo?"

"I'm sure Jenn will call you soon to tell you but I thought I should first."

"What's wrong?" Deb's voice changed instantly.

I take a deep breath and while I watch Emma drink I get it all out before Deb can interrupt me, "Justin was pregnant when he moved to New York, he became depressed and was hospitalized for the last two months. He gave birth to our daughter, Emma a few days ago and last night he just disappeared, leaving Emma at the hospital with my business card. I'm in New York now with her and we'll be back tomorrow afternoon but I don't want anyone at the loft. You can all meet Emma on Sunday during dinner."

There was silence and I thought maybe Deb had passed out or maybe she wasn't listening but then suddenly there was a loud yell and I had to pull the phone away from my ear for a moment before hearing Deb talking, or more like yelling through the phone.

"What do you mean he's just disappeared, where the hell is he?" She yelled, "And you have a daughter! How long have you known about her?"

"No I don't know where he was, if I did, he wouldn't be missing, would he?" I reply, "And yes I have a daughter. Like I said, her name is Emma. I've only known about her for a few hours. Justin never told me he was pregnant, otherwise I would have had him back home in Pittsburgh the minute he told me."

"Well, you better bring her to Sunday dinner."

"I will. Now I have to go, I still have to call Lindsay so she can tell Gus."

"Alright, kiddo. If you need anything."

"Thanks, Ma." I hung up from Deb just as Emma decided she was finished with her meal.

Cynthia had also finished eating and was cleaning up the food when she took Emma from me. I mouthed a thank you to her before dialing Lindsay's home number. Lindsay and Mel had taken Gus and Jenny and moved them to Canada a week after Justin moved to New York, but three months ago, they moved back because it was not working out. Neither of them could really get a good job that would help support them. I had to help with them getting an apartment that was big enough for them. I also helped Mel start her own business. I wouldn't have but it meant I had my son closer again, so when they asked for the help, I jumped at the chance.

I have been trying to spend as much time with Gus as I can now that he is getting older. Lindsay even roped me into going to the zoo with her, Gus and Jenny one afternoon without much fuss. It meant I got to spend time with my Sonny boy, but it also meant that people thought Linds and I were married. But I didn't really care too much about that either and I think Linds was amused that I barely complained about anything the whole time. Now I'm trying to teach Gus how to ride a bike. Of course, Linds wouldn't allow me to take the training wheels off right away after I bought the damn thing.

"Hey Linds." I say as soon as she answers.

"Hello Brian."

"I'm calling to tell you that our son has a new sister."

"...What?"

I smile as I watch Cynthia rocking Emma back and forth to get her back to sleep.

"Yeah. Gus has a new baby sister. Her name is Emma."

"Who was the mother? And when were you actually planning on telling me?"

Great, she's pissed. I knew she would be.

"Um, I guess you could say Justin is the mother..."

"Justin?"

"Yes. He gave birth to her a few days ago." I reply, "And I wasn't planning on telling you before now because I didn't even know until today."

"What are you talking about Brian? Justin was pregnant and you didn't know?"

"No, I didn't." I pinch the bridge of my nose and continue, "He kept it from me, from all of us. He became depressed and was hospitalized for a while. He had Emma a few days ago and then he just disappeared last night. And before you ask me if I know where he is, no, I do not."

"Okay." Lindsay paused for a minute, "Brian..."

Fuck. I don't like the tone she is using now.

"Brian. If Justin is missing and nobody knows were he is, who is going to raise... Emma?"

"Well since I am her father, I'm going to guess and say me."

"Brian." There it is again. "You can't honestly think raising her alone would be good. What about your job and the club?"

"You and Mel both work and are both doing find raising Gus and Jenny." I growl, "What makes you think I can't raise my own daughter?"

"You're not the full-time father type and you know it." She replied, "Why don't you let Mel and I raise her? That way, she and Gus will grow up with each other and..."

"What the fuck, Linds. I'm not just going to hand over my daughter to be raised by you and Mel just because you don't think I can be a full-time father. With Gus you and Mel gave me no choice. If I had my way, I would never have given over my rights for Gus."

"Brian, think about this..."

"I did Lindsay. I'm raising my daughter and you're not going to change my mind."

"Think about how Gus is going to feel when he finds out that his sister is living full-time with their daddy but he is only there once or twice a week."

"That was a low blow, Linds. Even for you." I stated calmly, "Just tell Gus that he has a new sister and he will be meeting her at the family dinner on Sunday. Please."

"...Alright."

"Thank you. I have to go now." I hang up before I have to listen to her anymore.

I turn to see Cynthia had placed Emma back into the bassinet with a pacifier in her mouth. Cynthia was now sitting at the table on her laptop, pretty much pretending to have not been listening to my conversation with Lindsay. I know she was listening but if she wanted to say anything, she would have the moment I put the phone down, but she wasn't talking. I kicked off my shoes and laid down on the bed and closed my eyes. I am not tired but I am getting a headache and I really want a drink but I know that I can't because I have to look after Emma now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Brian has just become the single father of his daughter Emma after his ex Justin gave birth and disappeared. Brian calls upon Cynthia and Mother Taylor for help.  
**Categories:** AU, Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael. Hurt/comfort, Mpreg.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Queer as Folk_ or it's characters. No money, just fun.  
**Notes:** Last chapter. There is a sequel sitting on the back burner at the moment, not sure when I'll start posting that one just yet.

* * *

Pulling up to the building, I could see Ted standing outside, waiting for us. I had called him twenty minutes earlier and told him we were back in Pittsburgh and to meet us at the loft. I wanted his help to get everything upstairs while Cynthia looked after Emma, who after her fourth feeding and diaper change since we left New York, was back to sleep once again. When Cynthia stopped the car in front of the building, Ted walked over and opened the door for me.

"Deb told everyone about Emma." He said, peering into the backseat, "Lindsay was going on about her and Mel raising the kid with Gus and Jenny while Michael was fuming that Justin wasn't taking care of her."

"She's my daughter and at the moment Justin is missing."

Ted nodded as he watched me pull Emma and the car seat from the backseat of Cynthia's car.

"That's what Deb said too. Michael said and I quote, 'The little shit just didn't want to be saddled with a kid so he's playing it off that Brian is the father and pawning her over.'"

I could help laughing, "First off, we all know Justin wouldn't lie about something like this and second, if he didn't want to be saddled with a kid, there were a million other choices he could have used instead of pretending the kid was mine. He could have given her up for adoption or had an abortion or even pawned her off to his mother."

"Speaking of his mother." Ted looked up the street.

I followed his line of sight to find Jennifer, Molly and Tucker heading our way.

"Jennifer." I said as they approached, Emma still asleep in the car seat I was holding.

"Brian. How is she?"

"Sleeping at the moment." I reply, "Why don't you, Molly and Cyn take her upstairs. Ted and Tucker, mind helping me with everything?"

"Not a problem, Brian." Tucker smiled

Ted only nodded. I handed the car seat and my daughter over to her grandmother and then handed my keys over to Cynthia. We watched the women head into the building before getting to work with carrying everything upstairs. It took us each four trips to get everything upstairs and into the loft. It would have taken longer and more trips but thankfully the elevator was working this week. Once we had finished, I ordered us all lunch and we all sat around the living room. Jennifer was holding a now wide awake Emma.

"Any word on Justin?" Tucker asked

I shook my head, "Not yet but I have a guy looking into it. While visiting with his roommate I sensed that she knew something more then what she was letting on so I'm having her followed."

"I just hope he's alright." Jennifer sniffed, looking down at her granddaughter.

"By the looks of things, he did leave on his own accord." Cynthia added, "I'm sure he'll turn up in a few days."

"There is no way Justin would have just left New York and Emma alone. He would have stuck around to make sure that I had her before leaving, which means he had to have been watching me in New York or his roommate was."

"So, you think she is helping him?" Tucker asked

I nod, "She seemed a little too happy to be helping us pack all of the baby stuff and Justin's room."

We all talk for a little longer before the food gets here. Then while we are all eating, we just talk about other things like work and school for Molly. Emma is fed and changed by Jennifer and then held by everyone else before they all get up to leave me alone with my daughter. Ted and Tucker had helped set up a few things like the changing table in the bathroom and the crib in the bedroom.

"If you ever need a babysitter, hit me up." Molly smiled, "I'm so here to look after my niece."

I smirk at the fifteen year old and nod. She squeals like I had just made her wish come true before she skipped, and I literally mean skipped out the loft door after Tucker. Ted and Cynthia had both already gone home. Jennifer turns to me and strokes Emma's cheek as I hold her.

"Same goes for me, Brian. If you need someone to watch her, just call."

"I'll hold you both to it." I laugh.

Jennifer smiles but I can see tears forming in her eyes, "If you hear anything about..."

I cut her off, "You'll be the first person I call."

She nods before kissing my cheek and then Emma's. She then turns and leaves the loft, closing the door behind her. Now it's just me and my daughter. Looking down at her, she is watching me and I can see a little smile forming around the pacifier she is sucking on at the moment. It's starting to get a little late and I know Emma is going to be falling asleep once again so I take her into the bedroom and just lay down on the bed with her. I stick pillows around her so I know she wont roll. Laying on my side, I just watch her as her eyes start drifting closed as I slowly and lightly rub her belly.

**Tuesday**

I didn't get much sleep last night but I didn't actually think I would. Around seven, I knew I was up for good when the phone started ringing. I tried reaching it before it woke Emma, but no such luck. On the other end of the phone was Jennifer, calling to check on me and Emma. I would have laughed if I wasn't tired or a little pissed off that she had called to check up on us and in the process, woken the baby. Around eleven, there was knocking on the loft door but before I could get to it (I was giving Emma a bath in the sink), the door was rolled open and Michael came rushing in.

"You we're picking up your phone. I called both here and your cell." He huffed as soon as he saw me.

"I unplugged the home phone because the ringing was waking Emma and my cell is on vibrate. I took it out of my pocket so I could give her a bath." I reply, not taking my eyes off my daughter, "What are you doing here Michael? I told Deb that everyone could see her on Sunday."

"I'm not here to see her." He spat, "I'm here to talk to you about why you even have her."

"Because she's my daughter." I reply, rinsing out the baby shampoo from Emma's peach fuzz of blond hair.

"Just because he said so..."

"No, because the DNA test said so." I grit my teeth, "The hospital made me take a DNA test to make sure I was truly her father before I could bring her home."

"She looks nothing like you."

"She looks just like Justin, I know." I smile down at Emma and she giggles as I rub the washcloth over her back.

Once I have her cleaned and rinsed off, I look around for the towel I laid out on the counter behind me. Then Michael hands it to me. I take it and wrap it around Emma before lifting her out of the sick and holding her to my chest.

"Thanks."

Michael just nods, watching me as I take Emma to the couch to get her dressed. Once I've finished, I set her in the swing I set up earlier this morning and set it so she is swinging and the toys above her light up. She sticks her fist into her mouth and giggles as she watches the toys. I stand back up straight and turn back to Michael, who is sitting on one of the bar stools, watching.

"You're really good with her." He almost whispers but I can hear him.

"Yeah. I didn't have much practice with Gus, but I'm all she has right now as parents go."

"So you really have no idea where he is?" He asks as he spins around to watch me as I clean up the mess in the kitchen.

"None. But I have a guy looking into it." I turn to face him again, leaning against the counter with my arms folded across my chest, "I'm hoping to hear back from him sometime this week."

"That's good." Michael stands back up, "Listen. I'm sorry about what I said. If you need anything, just call."

"I will." I follow him to the still open door and watch him leave before closing and locking the door back up.

Turning back to Emma, I see that she is fast asleep once again so I decide to take the time and get some work down that Cynthia had faxed over to be earlier in the morning when I had called her before unplugging the home phone. I sit at my desk and boot up the computer.

**Wednesday**

I am woken once again by Emma's screaming from her crib. I don't even waste a second getting out of bed and picking her up. I hush her as I check her diaper, which is clean. I decide to head for the kitchen and fix her a bottle, figuring she is probably hungry. That's when I hear the pounding at the door. Carrying Emma with me, I head for the door and slid it open to find Lindsay and Mel standing there. Mel is carrying a sleeping Jenny and Gus is standing next to Lindsay, smiling up at me.

"Daddy!" Gus squealed, trying to release Lindsay's hand from his own.

"Hey Sonnyboy." I smile at my son before turning to Lindsay, "What the fuck, Linds. It's like six in the morning."

"It's a little after nine actually." Mel replies as they all walk around me and into the loft.

"Whatever." I mumble, grabbing a bottle from the fridge to heat up for Emma, "Not that I appreciate the wake up call, because I don't, but what the hell are you doing here?"

"I thought Gus should meet his new sister before everyone else." Lindsay replied, "I would think she would have had you up by now."

"Nope, actually we both decided to sleep in." I reply as Emma starts to drink her now warmed bottle.

"Daddy!" Gus said again, "Sister?"

"Yes, that is your new sister." Lindsay looked down at our son, "Her name is Emma, remember."

Gus nodded, "Hold her?"

"Sure, Sonnyboy." I smile down at my son before taking Emma over to the couch.

Lindsay follows with Gus. She gets Gus sitting on the couch and we tell him he is now allowed to move while holding Emma. Once Emma is done drinking and burped, I place her in his arms. He holds her just right, already having held Jenny a few times before. I then stand right in front of him to watch him. Mel is sitting on a bar stool, Jenny still in her arms and Lindsay is standing behind the couch, looking right at me.

"Brian, have you given any thought about Mel and I taking her?"

"Linds, I already told you. I am not just going to hand over my daughter like that."

"But Brian..."

"No Linds. I've made it perfectly fine taking care of her these last few days."

"What about when you return to work?"

"I'm looking into daycare. Plus I'm the boss and can work from home when needed. And Jennifer and Molly have offered to babysit and I'm sure Deb will too."

Lindsay sighed and nodded, "Okay. Okay. You can count on us too. If you need a babysitter, we'll help. That way, Gus can spend time with her with us as well."

"Thank you." I smile at my best friend and then look at Mel and could have sworn I saw a little smile on her face too.

They stayed for a little longer before leaving to head to the diner for lunch. Gus wanted Emma and I to go with them but I didn't want Emma out of the house just yet. I promised him that sometime next week I would take both of them out to lunch, just the three of us and thankfully both Lindsay and Mel agreed. Gus was happy when they left.

**Thursday**

As I was giving Emma her daily bath, there was a knock on the door. I knew it was probably someone without a key since everyone with keys, Jennifer is the only one to knock first and since I had already talked to her today about her taking Emma for tomorrow night, I knew it wasn't her. I rinsed out Emma's hair and wrapped her in the towel before making my way to the door. It was Cynthia with some work from Kinnetic for me. She smiled and took Emma to get her changed while I looking over some of the work. She stayed for a little while before leaving. Emma was sleeping again so I decided I was going to get some much needed sleep as well.

**Friday  
**  
Friday afternoon, I found myself alone at the loft. Jennifer had just came and took Emma with her for the rest of the day and for the night. Surprisingly, I found myself not wanting to be parted from my daughter. It took a good twenty minutes for Jennifer to get Emma out of the loft. As soon as she was gone, I had no idea what I was going to do. Then I remembered that Cynthia had brought over some work from Kinnetic yesterday so I sat down at my desk to work for the rest of the day.

**Saturday**

I got a good nights sleep last night with Emma gone for the night. It was weird not waking up every couple of hours to feed and change her, but it also felt good to have a night to myself again. It would have been better if Justin was here with me, but I still had no idea where he was. My guy had called and said that the trail had gone cold. He would still keep looking but not to get my hopes up in finding Justin. Around three, Jennifer returned with Emma and that helped me with a distraction. I told Jennifer what my guy had told me about the trial going cold but he wasn't giving up yet. Jennifer was thankful about that.

**Sunday**

All Sunday I spent with Emma at the park before returning home to give her a bath and feed her before getting my own shower. Then we headed to Deb's for dinner. Everyone was there, including Jennifer, Tucker and Molly. As soon as I walked in the door, I was crowded by Deb and Emmett. Neither of them had seen Emma yet. Ben and Hunter were next. When I finally got Emma into the playpen with Jenny, it was time for dinner. I guess Jennifer had filled everyone in with the news of Justin. But we didn't talk about that, instead we talked about everything else. Work, Babylon, Woody's, the kids. Justin was mentioned a few times but nothing to do with him disappearing like he has. By the time I got Emma home, she was out for the night. I changed, crawled into bed and fell right to sleep myself.

* * *

He walks through the doors with only one suitcase. Looking around, he sees two others sitting in the uncomfortable chairs, signing away their lives for the next ninety days, just like he is about to. Turning to his left, he sees September walking through the doors right behind him. He smiles at her and headed for the front desk. The lady sitting behind the desk looks up at him and smiles sweetly.

"Justin Taylor?" She asked

He just nods as September steps up to his side. The lady rummages through some papers before handing him a clipboard and pen.

"Fill this out and then Artie will be in to check your suitcase and show you to your room."

"Thanks." Justin replies.

September takes his suitcase and they both go and sit down.

"Are you sure you don't want any of them to know you're in rehab?" September asks as she watches him fill the forms out.

"No." He shakes his head, "I'm putting you down as my emergency contact. In only a really bad emergency is Brian to be contacted because he is my power of attorney."

"I don't like this lying like this, but I promise not to call any of them unless I have too."

"Thanks, September." Justin finishes filling out the form.

He hands it back to the woman at the desk and she checks it over before getting on the phone and calling for Artie to come to the lobby. A few minutes later, a big guy walks through the double doors and over to them.

"Ready to go?" He asks, looking down at Justin.

"Yeah." Justin nods before turning to September and pulling her into a hug, "Thanks. For everything."

"No problem." September hugs him back, "Just get better so you can get home to your partner and daughter."

Justin smiles before pulling away and following Artie back through the double doors. September watches until they are gone. She then turns and leaves the building and heads home to set up the next part of Justin's plan. When she walked in the door, the guy they had called up was already sitting on her couch, drinking a beer.

"I see you've let yourself in." She mumbled, grabbing a water from the fridge before joining him in the living room.

"Shouldn't keep the spare above the door like everyone else." The guy replied.

"Scot, cut the crap. Are you sure you're up for this?" She asks.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." Scot replied, sitting up straighter, "So, what exactly are you having me do in Pittsburgh?"

"You need to follow Brian Kinney and his daughter Emma. Get pictures, whatever." September replied, "Justin wants to keep track of them while he's in rehab for his depression and suicidal thoughts. You'll report back to me weekly with the pictures and whatever else so I can take them to Justin."

"What about the rest of his messed up family?"

September nods, "His mother and sister, yes. Along with Brian's son Gus. He doesn't really care about everyone else at this point. He just wants to know about them."

"Got it."

"You'll get paid half now and half after Justin is out of rehab."

Scot nods and stands, "Thanks for the beer. I better head to Pittsburgh now."

"Thank Scot."

"No problem, little sis." Scot kisses September's cheek before leaving.


End file.
